Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a touch technology, and in particular to an In-cell touch display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Touch panel technology nowadays is variously developed, wherein the capacitive touch panel has become the mainstream touch technology used in middle and high-end consumer electronic products because it has high accuracy, multi-touch functionality, and high touch resolution.
Integrated touch display panels are usually divided into three types according to the integration method of the touch sensing electrodes and display panel. One type is the touch sensing electrodes being formed on the outer surface of the display panel (referred to as an On-cell touch display panel), for example, the touch sensing electrodes are formed on one side of a color filter substrate toward the user. Another type is the touch sensing electrodes being formed on a touch panel and bonded to the display panel (referred to as an Out-cell touch display panel), which has a greater thickness. The third type is the display pixel (laminated) structure of the display panel being shared with the touch sensing electrodes, for example, the common electrodes of the display panel are used as the touch sensing electrodes (referred to as an In-cell touch display panel), which has a higher integration and smaller thickness.
Owing to the advantages of smaller thickness and higher integration (with the display panel), the In-cell touch display panel is emphatically being developed by various competitors.